Rain
by Problem Child1
Summary: Finn and Rory are on a quest. -One parter- FinnRory


Disclaimer: Amy and Daniel Palladino, along with the rest of the WB, own Gilmore Girls. I'm just borrowing the characters.

A/N: I just got my computer back! Whoo! The picture is much prettier than the laptop, and the keyboard is easier to type on, plus I can actually see what I'm typing. Whoo! Heh. In other news, I just totally got inspired for this story last night coz of the massive amounts of rain that are attacking us. Seriously. We just had a huge storm over the weekend, that lasted until today, and now another one is coming in tonight. The rain sucks, by the way. But, yeah. Hey, I think that we should have a catchy name for Rory/Finn. I mean, Lorelai/Luke has one, Tristan/Rory has one, Jess/Rory has one, hell, even Rory/Marty has one. I feel left out, but not particularly creative. Long story short, anybody have a good name?

88888888888888888888888888888888

Snow and rain were different things. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Though the two were formed by nearly the same thing, there was something magical about the snow. The way the light glinted off it after a huge storm, or the way no two snowflakes were the same; it made it entrancing.

Rain, on the other hand, just sucked. Rory decided that when she actually had to get up and go to classes. She was currently in the newsroom working on her newest article. The rain was mocking her as it hit the window behind her. Between that and Paris and Doyle's flirting, she didn't know what would drive her insane first.

She looked at her watch. It was almost six. That meant that she'd been there for around two hours. The blinking cursor indicated that she'd only gotten half a page written so far. Obviously, she wasn't doing any good right then. She blamed the rain.

Sighing, she saved her work and gathered up her things. She debated going over to Marty's, but decided against it. He'd been acting a bit weird toward her lately, and going to see him would probably just end up being awkward.

She opened the door to the newsroom to find Finn on the other side, hand stretched out to reach the knob.

"Reporter Girl!" he exclaimed gleefully. "Do you know where Logan is?"

She shook her head. "Sorry." Finn craned his head to peek past her shoulder, scanning the room. "I'm not hiding him."

He shrugged. "One never knows." Slinging an arm around her shoulders, he started walking. "C'mon, love. Let's find our mystery boy!"

Rory, however, stood her ground. "No."

Finn stared at her as if she'd just kicked his puppy. "No?" His lower lip trembled. "But I don't wanna go alone. You don't wanna leave me by myself, do you? I'm a bad influence on myself."

"But I'm hungry."

"Please?" he pleaded, grabbing her hands and getting down on his knees in front of her. "I'll buy you dinner."

She faltered. One of the Five Most Important Gilmore Girl Rules was that you never turn down free food. "Fine. Who knows what you could get yourself into? But I'd like to drop my things off at my dorm first."

"The lady's wish is my command."

88888888888888888888888888888

"Where to first?" Rory asked, putting her head up as they stepped into the rain outside of her dorm.

"The Pub!" Finn declared, jingling his keys in his pocket. He, unlike Rory, wasn't doing anything to protect himself from the rain. By the time they got to his car, his hair was plastered on his face. Rory had to admit that he looked very cute wet. "I know I'm sexy, but I can't concentrate when you stare," he informed her.

She blushed and looked away. "So, why the hurry to find Logan?"

"His mum called and he wasn't there. She told me to find him in forty-five minutes, or else. Logan's mum is one scary lady, ergo our important quest to find him," Finn summed up.

"Why not bring Colin with you?"

"He's out with Steph." He reached over and turned on the radio. "Any particulars?"

Rory shook her head. "Not unless you listen to something bad."

"Thanks, doll, that should narrow it down," he said sarcastically, changing it to a local college station that he knew of.

They arrived at The Pub five minutes later. Rory put her hood back up before she got out of the car. Finn looked at her oddly. "Somebody doesn't like the rain."

"I'm more of a snow person," she admitted.

Finn smirked at her, and hopped out of the car, rushing around to help her out. He made a grand gesture of holding his hand out to her. As soon as he was sure she was safely out of the car, he pulled the hood off her head.

Rory blinked as the cold water assaulted her face. She lightly shoved Finn, who was just laughing, and put her hood back up.

"It's just water, it won't hurt."

"Yeah, tell that to the Witch of the West."

"I'll warn her next time I see her."

Rory took her hood back off once inside The Pub. She looked at Finn warily, but didn't say anything. They split up and looked around, but Logan was nowhere to be found. They met up at the bar in the middle a few minutes later.

"I'm bored," Finn announced. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure. I'll have a coffee."

He strolled up to the bar. "I'll have a regular coffee and an Irish coffee, good sir." He regarded Rory. "Sugar? Milk? Whiskey?"

"Just black."

He paid for the drinks and led them to a table. He pulled a seat out for Rory, then pushed it back in after she'd sit down.

"You're being awfully chivalrous," she marveled.

"Part of coming from money is that you're sent to schools to learn these sorts of things," he told her nonchalantly. "Learn how to drunk tea with high-society and treat a lady with respect, that sort of thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Precisely!" He dropped his voice down. "We just hide it really well."

Rory laughed. "An Oscar-worthy performance."

"I'll take a Tony, thank you very much."

"Like Robert Goulet?" she asked innocently.

"You're mean," he pouted. "I was thinking Hugh Jackman."

"So you're The Boy From Oz."

He smirked at her in response and took a sip of his coffee. "How is it?" he asked her, pointing to her drink.

She shrugged. "I've had better. How's yours?"

"Yummy," he replied, licking his lips dramatically and rubbing his stomach.

She laughed. "So, no date tonight?" She immediately cringed; she hadn't meant it to come out so bitterly.

If Finn noticed her tone, he made no comment on it. "Nope. I'm keeping the ladies in suspense for one night. What about you? Any hot dates that you canceled for my benefit?"

"No, I'm giving up guys for a while."

"The men of the world wait on baited breath for you," he quipped with a slight grin in her direction.

She blushed lightly and decided to change topics. "What are we doing for dinner?"

He finished off his coffee and flipped open his cell phone. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"Everything."

"Even anchovies?" She nodded in the affirmative. "Too bad, I hate 'em."

After he hung up with the pizza place, Rory asked, "Are we still gonna look for Logan?"

"Nah. I'll just tell his mom he died or something."

"Finn!"

He held up his hands. "I'm kidding. I'll tell her I couldn't find him. His own fault for not telling me where he was going." He finished off his coffee. "Ready to go?"

"Aren't they delivering?"

"They say it's raining too hard." He over-exaggerated the rolling of his eyes as he stood up. "Wimps."

"So we're going out in the rain?" She shook her head and followed him out, putting her hood back up. But he stood in the doorway. "C'mon. Pizza. It lives at the pizza place, of which we must go," she urged.

He shook his head. "Hood off or we're not moving."

"What?"

"We need to get you over this abnormal fear of water, love. So, hood off," he told her.

"No."

He sighed. "Now is not the time to be stubborn."

"Then I'll keep my hood on and you can stop being so persistent."

"I didn't want to do this." He pulled her hood off, grabbed her hand, and ran into the rain.

She gasped and tried to wrench her hand out of his grip, but he held firm. When she tried to put her hood up with the other hand, he grabbed that also. He laughed and titled his head back, sticking his tongue out to catch the rain.

When he finally let go of her, she hit him in the arm. "You're an ass!"

"Rory Gilmore!" Finn exclaimed, pretending to be scandalized. "Such language!" He held up his car keys. "Race you to the car."

She beat him there, but just barely. He unlocked the car and got in, turning the heater up. She put her hands up against it. Her teeth were slightly chattering, and she was dripping wet. "You now owe me dessert, also."

He flipped the hair out of his eyes. "As you wish."

8888888888888888888888

It was almost seven-thirty when the two got back to Yale. Finn wanted to eat it in his dorm, much to Rory's dismay. Being as hungry as she was, she had wanted to eat it there.

"So this is where you live?" She looked around the dorm. It seemed like her dorm, only messier.

"You're not one of those girls that seem perfectly normal, but then start following us around, are you?" Finn asked worriedly.

"No, but if I was, would I tell you?" she countered.

"Some girls aren't smart enough to lie."

"Now I'm insulted." She took a piece of pizza.

Finn opened the cabinet beneath the TV. Hundreds of DVDs were there, so many that Rory couldn't help but stare. When did they find time to watch all of those? "What do you wanna watch?"

She looked at him, then back at the movies. "I'm not sure. I'm kinda in the mood for a drama. It goes with the gloominess outside."

"I thought you liked the rain now."

"One time being forced into the rain does not mean I like it."

"Suit yourself, doll. Angela's Ashes or The English Patient?"

Rory giggled. "Angela's Ashes?"

"They're the only dramas we have," he defended. "And Angela's Ashes is a good movie."

"If you're a girl."

"I don't have to defend my masculinity to you."

"Fine. The English Patient. Unless you have something better."

"Those are our only two dramas, I told you that. You're the one that wanted a drama. The rest are actions, foreign, and comedies."

"I change my mind. You pick."

Finn sighed, but smiled at her. After an intense examination of all the movies, he finally narrowed it down to three movies. "This Is Spinal Tap, Reservoir Dogs, or One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest?"

Without thinking, Rory automatically responded, "This Is Spinal Tap."

"Closet metal fan?"

"You caught me."

By the end of the movie, both had tears in their eyes. Finn had fallen off the couch more than once, and Rory was still laughing. Neither Colin nor Logan had shown up, leading Finn to believe that they were plotting against him.

Rory looked at her watch. "Oh my god, is that the time? I have an early class in the morning."

Finn's face fell. "You're leaving?"

"Somebody's starved for attention. You're like a puppy."

"I guess that's better than 'dog.' Puppies are cute."

She laughed. "That they are."

There was a silence, then Finn said, "I had fun. Wanna do this again tomorrow night? I still owe you dessert."

"Well, that's true. And I can't turn down food."

"Then it's a date!" Finn chirped happily.

Rory smiled. "I guess it is."

She started to turn around, but then impulsively she turned back to him and pulled his head down to his so she could kiss him. His hands went to her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt slightly. They parted, breathing heavier.

Finn was the first to recover. He handed Rory her jacket. "See you tomorrow, doll."

-End-


End file.
